creationkeepertestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wojna Bermudiańska
Plik:10_Forest_fight.ogg Państwa Nexusa: ( Wspólnota Nexusa, Koalicja Nexusa), Stalkerzy Kalashera, Ochotnicze Korpusy Posiłkowe (zalicza się kilku ochotników wspierających Sergiusza KaSZuBa i Lokiego ---- Rebelianci z CreepyTown |2. walcząca strona = Przymierze CreepyTown: ( Netrolle, Federacja, Cesarstwo, Piekło), Ochotnicze Hufce i Regimenty |Dowódcy 1. strony = Arcturus Lwowski (Państwa Nexusa, lider) (lider całej frakcji), "Igor" (lider grup najemników), Loki Krueger (wsparcie finansowe, oficjalnie jego frakcja nie bierze udziału w wojnie, a wszechmonarcha mówi o zwykłych ochotnikach) ---- Stanislausa (wojska morskie), Renzan (wojska powietrzne), Retsuunochana (wojska lądowe) |Dowódcy 2. strony = Przemek0980 (Federacja, nieoficjalnie), Aracz (Cesarstwo), Heinrich Welff (Federacja, lider), Wasieq (Netrolle, lider) (lider całej frakcji), Salai (Piekło, lider) |Bitwy = Starcia na granicy stref Nexusa i Netrolli, Bitwa w Nowym Walerianburgu, Bitwa pod Alicetown, Bitwa o Avintulę, Bitwa o Ortę, Operacja "Imperialny Miecz", Zagłada Imanathnu, Bitwa nad CreepyTown, Bitwa o Federację}} Wojna CreepyTown - wielka wojna między Państwami Nexusa, a Przymierzem CreepyTown. Po stronie imperatora Lwowskiego stanęło wiele państw z jego własnej strefy imaginacji, które należą do Wspólnoty, ale też i spoza niego, deklarującego przynależność do Koalicji. Druga część państw to wszystkie, pragnące zniszczenia jego frakcji oraz wygnania go na zawsze zarówno z domeny MWŚ Wiki, jak i całego Internetu. O ile ban nałożony na niego przyblokował imperatora na jakiś czas, to tak naprawdę nie zablokował całej jego aktywności. Samym celem Arcturusa jest zdobycie MWŚ Wiki i zaprowadzenie nowego porządku, jaki on chce. Walki zaczęły się między Imperium Nexusa, a Netrollami. Z czasem po stronie monarchy stanęła Wspólnota i nowo uformowana Koalicja, zaś za Wasieqiem stanęły takie frakcje, jak Cesarstwo, Federacja, Piekło, a nawet inni mieszkańcy wyspy Kraj. Po jakimś czasie dopiero powstały Państwa i Przymierze. Bitwy toczą się nie tylko na ich terytoriach, ale i poza nimi. Nawet niebiosa, kosmos i akweny nie mogą liczyć na brak przelanej krwi. W walkach użyto bomb memowych, w Fantazji równej rzeczywistym atomówkom. Jako pierwszej użył oficjalnie Przemek0980Frakcja pod jego przywództwem nie ma nazwy. To po prostu luźny zlepek sojuszy politycznych, ekonomicznych i wojskowych pod jego kierownictwem, który ma na celu raczej wzajemną pomoc gospodarką i pacyfizm., zaś drugim - wszechmonarcha Arcturus Lwowski. Wkrótce zaczęły się potajemne zbrojenia i tylko psychika wstrzymuje przed odpaleniem na pełną skalę tego oręża. Obecny klimat jest zimnowojenny, a zmagania stanęły w martwym punkcie. Przymierze mimo ataku na narody nexusiańskie nie daje rady ich podbić, a same Państwa nie mogą sforsować bram, barier, okopów i murów, jakie oddzielają Strefę Pośrednią od właściwej Mój Własny Świat Wiki. Wojna jest jednak elementem dużo większej gry politycznej - Nieskończonej Wojny, toczonej między Twórcami o to, kto ma lepsze, popularniejsze itd. uniwersa fikcyjne od niepamiętnych czasów. Historia Preludium do wojny thumb|left|228px|Dyskusja Arcturusa Lwowskiego (po prawej) z delegatem Netrolli (z lewej)Głównym powodem była rzekoma nielogiczność i tak zwane "niedorosłe zachowanie" wszechmonarchy Nexusa - Arcturusa Lwowskiego. Co więcej dochodziło do prowokacji, między innymi nieudany rozwój projektu Mieszany Świat oraz zasypywanie przy pomocy techniki memów. Lwowski wycofał się na Fikcja Wiki, a wkrótce stworzył swoją własną Wikię, skrzętnie ją ukrywając przed wszystkimi. Samym wszechmonarchą kierowała nie tylko chęć podbojów, ale i poszerzania strefy wpływów, tworzenia nowych wymysłów, odgrywania jakiejś większej roli, czy też inspiracja. Choć obserwował Wikię już w 2010 roku, działalność jako CreationKeeper rozpoczął w styczniu 2015. Odnosząc powoli sukcesy, chciał ich więcej. Potrzebował kogoś, kto przeczyta jego wymysły, ale niewielu było zdolnych je ocenić i pomóc. Więc wybrał tak, jak uważał. Obie strony tak naprawdę nie mogły ze sobą pokojowo egzystować, więc wskutek tego wynikła między nimi wojna, początkowo na papierze w ramach deklaracji dołączenia do Nieskończonej Wojny, potem dopiero na pełen etat. Uczestnictwo w Nieskończonej Wojnie W sierpniu 2015 roku Przemek0980 zdetonował na poligonie przy granicy z MWŚ Wiki, na terytorium swojej frakcji pierwszą w historii Fantazji bombę memową. Lwowski nakazał rozpocząć eksperymenty i przechwytywać meldunki, co sprawiło istnienie specjalnych oddziałów ds. bomby memowej imperialnej produkcji. W planach miała zostać stworzona w Imperialnej placówce badawczej nr XT39324601, a po udanej detonacji pod Przemgradem na Orcie, jednej z rdzennych planet - zostać dodana do arsenału nexusiańskiego. 22 lutego 2016 roku zdetonował bombę memową. W momencie detonacji tej bomby wojna już była, ale między Imperium, a Netrollami - frakcją niejakiego Wasieqa, który uważał istnienie racjonalistycznego myślenia za "jedyne słuszne i ludzkie". Walki toczyły się od końca 2015 roku, zaś zimnowojenne stosunki między Przemkiem, a Arcturusem - od sierpnia, kiedy to ten drugi testował więcej destrukcyjnej i tworzącej technologii. Lwowski uważał, że zdetonowano ją pół roku za późno. Imperium zadeklarowało razem ze Wspólnotą dołączenie do Nieskończonej Wojny, tak samo Wasieq. Było kwestią czasu dołączenie innych frakcji. W tamtym czasie Federacja była niemalże sojusznikiem Imperium. Dopiero odkrycie przemytu broni dla wrogów Lwowskiego już gdzieś w apogeum Wojny CreepyTown zerwało przyjazne stosunki, co dalej sprawiło aresztowanie paru oficerów przebywających we Wspólnocie przez Wszechpolicję Nexusa, specjalną instytucję do zwalczania Wrogów Ludu. Odmówienie oddania ich rządowi w Metropolii zaowocowało opowiedzeniem się zaawansowanej technologicznie Federacji za nieco mniej rozwiniętymi Netrollami w późniejszej fazie wojny. Jednak Wojna CreepyTown, będąca elementem Nieskończonej Wojny, początkowo istniała jedynie na papierach, a konflikty Nieskończonej Wojny były jedynie formą zimnowojenną. Atak Netrolli i Imperium w jednym czasie thumb|232px|Atak na miasto Netrolli przez okręty Imperium NexusaRozpoczęcie Wojny zainicjowały w tym samym czasie obie strony - o godzinie 19:15. Netrolle brutalnie zaatakowały i zniszczyły pograniczne wsie i miasta, należące do monarchii. W odwecie wojska imperialne zniszczyły wszystkie wioski, jakie były położone. Zbombardowano je bombami z płynnym napalmem i bronią chemiczną, zawierającą sarin. W wyniku tego zmagania zaczęły się na całego. Początkowo walki miały charakter wojny pozycyjnej oraz bombardowań taktycznych. W walki dołączali powoli ochotnicy i najemnicy. Była to prywatna wojna obu panów. Zaledwie trzy minuty po pierwszych strzałach i bombardowaniach myśliwce Netrolli strzelały szaleńczo w okopy imperialne. Idąc hordą przedarli się w stronę szczeliny międzymarzeniowej. Z kolei w Centrum, wymiarze neutralnym, doszło do zamieszek i starć między Wszechpolicją, a Netrollami. Wyganiano nawet tych mieszkających w Archipelagu Orłów i innych dzielnicach pod władzą wszechmonarchy, taki sam los spotkał Nexusian mieszkających w strefach pod kontrolą herszta Netrolli. Podczas walk popełniono liczne zbrodnie wojenne. Decydująca była słynna bitwa w Nowym Walerianburgu, gdzie ponad połowę słabsze siły Imperium odparły klany, dziesiątkując je. Duża w tym zasługa była terenowi - wokół pełno żelbetowych budowli, wysokich nawet na 16 kondygnacji, czy też drapaczom chmur, skąd snajperzy mieli doskonały widok. Ciasne uliczki umożliwiały krótkie walki pancerne, położenie baz wojskowych umożliwiało szybsze uzupełnianie amunicji i naprawę pojazdów, a obronę p-lot zapewniały nie tylko wysokie lub olbrzymie konstrukcje, ale również wysoko położone na nich stanowiska, czy duży port lotniczy, gdzie stacjonowało 8 pułków myśliwskich i 6 bombowych. Gdy pomoc przybyła, siły już się wycofywały. Obrońców odznaczono medalami, a zrobił to osobiście ich wszechmonarcha Arcturus Lwowski. Tak seria zwycięstw przeszła z rąk Netrolli do Imperium, ale niewiele zostało z miasta w wyniku walk - przypominała rzeczywistą Warszawę z dnia 17 stycznia 1945 roku, gdy weszli na lewy brzeg żołnierze LWP i Armii Czerwonej. Lwowski oraz Wspólnota mkną w Blitzkriegu - proklamacja Koalicji Zaraz po rozpoczęciu walk na większą skalę w obronie Wasieqa stanęły Cesarstwo i Piekło. Inne frakcje opowiedziały się za neutralnością lub potajemnie dostarczały zaopatrzenia do plemion Netrolli. Zaś za Imperium murem stanęły inne światy, jak te od Sergiusza KaSZuBa. Narastający wpływ sił Wspólnoty oraz innych państw doprowadził do uformowania się Koalicji Nexusa. Niektóre państwa zostały sojusznikami Koalicji, biorąc udział w walkach bez uczestnictwa w siłach koalicyjnych, zdominowanych niemalże przez wojska imperialne. Imperator nakazał wdrożenie blitzkriegu, to jest wojny błyskawicznej. Szybki i zmasowany atak, przeprowadzony jednocześnie z lądu, powietrza i morza pozwolił na odzyskanie części terytoriów oraz zdziesiątkowanie sił przeciwnika. Podczas przekroczenia stref wpływów między wymiarami Nexusa i Netrolli doszło do ciężkich walk. Zakłócenia po obu stronach, ciężki ostrzał z powietrza oraz dział artyleryjskich, a nawet bliskie potyczki okrętów kosmicznych sprawiły, że jedynie na krótko zatrzymano Arcturusa. Mimo to przekroczył ją i udał się w głąb terenów kontrolowanych przez Wasieqa. Siły rozpoczęły czystki na cywilach, tworzenie na masową skalę obozów pracy oraz wydzielonych dzielnic. Netrolle były dla Imperium niczym innym, jak tylko zbędnym elementem państw. Imperator chciał z nich przemocą przekonać do przyjęcia jego doktryny. Co więcej zmieniano nazwy miast i umieszczano na nowych terenach mieszkańców. Taki los spotkał trzy wioski narodu Wasieqa, które umieszczono w nowo powstałym, przeludnionym mieście portowym Formstadt. Tam rozpoczęto "reedukację". W jednej z bitew siły Netrolli ruszyły na kwaterę główną, ale zanim dotarły w rejon floty powietrznej lub drapacza chmur, doszło do zestrzelenia pojazdów przez odrzutowce imperialne. Było to niedaleko Nowego Walerianburga, tam gdzie przełamano pierwszą serię klęsk dyktatury. Nexus powstrzymany pod Alicetown - narodziny Przymierza CreepyTown Fala triumfów wydawała się nie mieć końca. Rzucono nawet jednostki eksperymentalne, a Lwowski wydawał się nie popełnić błędu ani razu. Lecz oto pod Alicetown zauważono, że Arcturus zrobił nieświadomie słaby punkt. Wykorzystały to grupy Netrolli, które za wszelką cenę widziały w ten sposób możliwość zapoczątkowania upadku rządów tyrana. Zorganizowali więc dużą hordę doskonale wyszkolonych wojaków i zaawansowanych pojazdów, nawet przyciągając na pole bitwy kolejowe działo atomowe, które było antykiem dla nich, ale jednocześnie świętością. Podczas walk odrzutowce, podobne do MiG-29 i F-16, mimo technologicznej przepaści między nimi, a kosmolotami i innymi aerostatkami Imperium, strąciły całe chmary. Bombowce, takie jak Tu-144, czy B-1 starły z powierzchni ziemi całe dzielnice i bazy wojskowe. Podczas walk siły wroga posuwały się naprzód, próbując mimo wbicia klinu w swe szeregi zniszczyć Netrolle w tej wielkiej bitwie. Jednak dywizje pancerne, kawaleria zmechanizowana i piechota morska zniszczyły podczas desantu dwa regimenty oraz flotę bombowców strategicznych. Epicka batalia toczyła się na lądzie, morzu, a przede wszystkim w powietrzu. Podczas walk siły imperialne zostały okrążone i wybite. Do tego samego doszło w innych miejscach. Czystki dokonano przy pomocy artylerii rakietowej, która mimo tego, że mogła zostać powstrzymana przez tarcze, przeszła i zniszczyła piechotę oraz maszyny. Głównym powodem było używanie EMP - impulsu elektromagnetycznego, gdyż spora część imperialnych pojazdów działała na elektronice oraz innych rzeczach. Zwycięstwo pod Alicetown przekreśliło plany unicestwienia Netrolli oraz triumfu Imperium. Mit o niepokonanym państwie pękł niczym bańka mydlana, stracono ponad 30 procent sił zbrojnych. Wraz z klęską w bitwie natychmiast przyszła pomoc ze strony Cesarstwa, które udostępniło wiele nowoczesnej technologii, jak broń laserowa. Odrzutowce podobne kształtem do Ho-229 i Me-262 dosłownie dorównywały wielu kosmolotom wroga. Wkrótce dołączyło też w bitwie o Avintulę tak zwane PiekłoW rzeczywistości Cesarstwo i Piekło już przed walkami pod Alicetown planowało opowiedzieć się za Netrollami, poprzez tajne pakty i spotkania.. Te trzy państwa, dzięki potędze magii oraz technologii pokonywały na każdym kroku przeciwnika, odbijały osady, gromiły Imperium na polach bitew. Z pomocą imperatorowi przyszło jednak parę państw z innych terenów niż Nexus. Wobec poparcia dla 35 państw tegoż wymiaru oraz działań narodów istniejących na wyspie Kraj, czy innych miejscach, doprowadzono do uchwalenia stanu wojennego na terytoriach frontowych, czyli takich gdzie front istniał zaledwie dzień od nich. thumb|272px|Udany wybuch bomby memowej pod Przemgradem na OrciePomimo postępu technologicznego, użycia po obu stronach broni masowej zagłady i opracowania nawet możliwości wytwarzania nieskończonej liczby piechoty, czy pojazdów wypierano Nexus bardzo szybko. 22 lutego 2016 doszło do udanej próby bomby memowej w okolicach Przemgradu, stolicy planety Orta. Czas bowiem naglił z tego powodu, że zaledwie parę dni od kolonii już znajdowała się Przymierze CreepyTown. Frakcja ta powstała w wyniku podpisania Dekretu o Zakończeniu Istnieniu Nexusa, stanowiącym za priorytet dla nich zapieczętowanie bram do tego wymiaru. Przymierze stało się śmiertelnym wrogiem dla Lwowskiego, a celem jego, Imperium, Wspólnoty oraz Koalicji było pokonać Netrolle. Dlatego zmieniono taktykę, w której teraz Przymierze było przeciwnikiem, a nie tylko frakcja Wasieqa. Orta i zmiana pływów wojny - uformowanie się Państw Nexusa To właśnie na Orcie doszło do fenomenalnej batalii, gdzie znowu Nexus odniósł wielką wiktorię. Ważnym elementem walki było to, że planeta stanowiłaby dla Przymierza CreepyTown bazę wypadową do ataku na cały wymiar. Siły wroga desantowały się na planecie w ogromnej ilości. Koalicja zdecydowała się zrobić wszystko, aby ich odeprzeć. Dochodziło nawet do samobójczego taranowania okrętów gwiezdnych Przymierza. Niektórzy sądzili, że frakcja Lwowskiego jest już jedną nogą w grobie. Pomimo znaczącej przewagi siły ponosiły klęskę. Dowództwo udało się więc do Centrum, gdzie Arcturus rozpędzał kiboli przychylnych MWŚ. Ich liczba stale rosła wraz ze zwycięstwami wrogiej mu frakcji. Coraz bardziej urastał też Pierwszy Blask, ruch oporu wobec wszechmonarchy, jednocześnie dążący do zniszczenia raz na zawsze sfery, z której pochodził wróg. thumb|left|270px|Zniszczona baza wojskowa Przymierza na Orcie, wskutek wybuchu bomby memowejImperator przybył na miejsce i zdecydował się użyć pierwszych bomb memowych. Były trzy egzemplarze. Jeden miał zostać zrzucony na wrogą bazę na planecie, drugi na stację kosmiczną, a trzeci - podłożony na pancerniku dowodzącym Przymierza. Dwa z nich dotarły do celu, niszcząc stację oraz siedzibę wojsk inwazyjnych. Trzeci ładunek nie wybuchł w wyznaczonym miejscu, ale zniszczył lotnisko i wyrządził spore uszkodzenia pojazdu. Myśliwce, pozbawione wtedy paliwa i lotniska, stanowiły bardzo łakomy kąsek, tak samo jak kapsuły ewakuacyjne. Zwycięstwo sił z CreepyTown przestało być pewne. Walki przybierały coraz szybciej obrót korzystny dla Koalicji. Rozproszone siły, pozbawione tego pancernika oraz głównodowodzącego, stanowiły już tylko namiastkę tego, co wkroczyło do wymiaru. Wasieq, Salai i władca Cesarstwa rozkazał natychmiastowy, kontrolowany odwrót w kierunku planet swojej frakcji. Pozostawali oni na innym okręcie, aby zmylić wszechmonarchę. Początkowo myślał, że zabił trójkę, jednak był świadom tego, że przebywali na jakiejś mniejszej i niezbyt rzucającej się w oczy jednostce, jak na przykład fregata. Podczas ucieczki jedynej kanonierki imperialnej odkryto, że Federacja - frakcja z wyspy Kraj, pozostająca dotychczas w przyjaznych stosunkach z Imperium i neutralna wobec konfliktu - przemycała dla Netrolli broń pod pozorem akcji humanitarnej dla poszkodowanych wiosek. Ujawnienie dokumentów wywołało liczne protesty. Wszechpolicja aresztowała na jakiś czas oficerów federacyjnych, przebywających w Imperium Nexusa. Wtedy w Centrum zarówno w dzielnicach pod władzą Arcturusa, jak i Welffa, zaczęły rozkręcać się rozruchy. Wobec żądań Koalicji państwo z wyspy odmówiło ich wykonania, czyli wydania ważnych dowódców Przymierza, ukrywających się w tym narodzie. Następnego dnia oficerowie nexusjańscy przebywający w miastach państwa Heinricha Welffa zostali aresztowani. Postąpili z nimi tak samo, jak Koalicja z ich dowódcami - przesłuchali, a potem zabili. Zwycięstwo pod Ortą przekreśliło plany na zniszczenie potęgi nexusiańskich organizacji. Wobec narastającego poparcia dla Przymierza, dawny przyjaciel Lwowskiego przystąpił do jego wrogów, dając mu tym samym jeszcze bardziej zaawansowaną technologię oraz potężniejsze maszyny wojenne i gorliwych żołnierzy. Z kolei do wojny przystąpiła większość Wspólnoty, jako indywidualna grupa - atakowali tylko te frakcje, którym wypowiedzieli wojnę. Decyzją wszechmonarchy Imperium należało do niej, a Koalicja i owa Wspólnota stały się dwoma elementami potężnego sojuszu polityczno-militarnego, nazywanego Państwami Nexusa. Miały własne armie oraz liderów, ale polityka zagraniczna, czy wrogowie - wspólni. Niemniej doszło do ustanowienia również tak zwanych Armii Zjednoczonych, w których różne grupy wojskowe istniały w większej grupie i miały jednych dowódców. Były to też symbole jedności w Państwach. Totalne bombardowania miast MWŚ Wiki thumb|250px|Bombowce Państw Nexusa typu Cheng należące do Związku Nexusa bombardują miasta Kraju podczas operacji "Imperialny Miecz"Niedługo po powstaniu Państw Nexusa oraz przystąpieniu Federacji do Przymierza CreepyTown doszło do utworzenia grup i państw, mających być bazami wypadowymi dla walk przeciwko wrogowi. Celem było bombardowanie wyspy i po znaczącym osłabieniu wroga - desant na nią, w celu zdobycia. Przymierze szykowało się do tej walki - wyprodukowało masę myśliwców, bombowców, torpedowców i wiele innych maszyn lotniczych. Wiedzieli, że taktyka ataku za pomocą lotnictwa będzie pewniakiem. Państwa proklamowały powstanie Unii, istniejącej rzekomo na południe od wyspy. Wszelkie poszukiwania Netrolli, czy Federacji zakończyły się fiaskiem - nie znaleziono ani wysepki, ani platformy. Gdzieś w lutym 2016 roku nad wyspę przyleciały kosmoloty takie jak LC SPB-4 przeznaczone do bombardowania pojedynczych celów, czy większe, jak na przykład LC SSh-33, celem których było niszczenie miast. Działa przeciwgwiezdne jednak wyrządzały im znaczące szkody, a więc najczęściej miasta bombardowały pojazdy podobne do Tu-144 lub tak zwane Jetheinkle - odrzutowe wersje niesławnego samolotu niemieckiego z czasów II Wojny Światowej Heinkel He-111. Nie było takiego dnia, żeby nie bombardowano Kraju. Bomby spadały jednak nie tylko na lotniska, czy bazy wojskowe, ale też budynki mieszkalne, nieważne dla wojska. Wskutek bombardowań wiele miast zostało obróconych w ruinę. Jedynym miastem, gdzie walki powietrzne były w miarę bezpieczne dla cywili i nie cierpieli na tym normalni obywatele, było CreepyTown - choć tam mieściła się główna siedziba wrogów Państw Nexusa to obowiązywał traktat, na mocy którego żołnierze mieli możliwość atakowania jedynie celów wojskowych lub będących własnością Przymierza. Atakowanie reszty budynków oznaczało nie tyle zbrodnię, co bardziej otwarcie ognia z dział Wolnego Miasta, zarówno do Państw Nexusa, jak i do aliansu z tego miasta. Co więcej, mimo braku silnej władzy oraz dużej ilości żołnierzy, potrafili wytrzymać długo oblężenie, zadając spore straty. thumb|left|260px|Thunderbolty lecą nad niebem KrajuW wyniku bombardowania zginęło blisko 10 milionów istot, zarówno cywili (3 miliony osób), jak i żołnierzy (frakcja wszechmonarchy - 4 miliony, frakcja z wyspy - 3 miliony), a znacznie więcej odniosło poważne rany. Podczas walk Thunderbolta pilotował sam wszechmonarcha, ukrywając się pod swoim pseudonimem Wikiańskim "CreationKeeper". W powietrzu starł się z Salai oraz Wasieqiem. Mimo trwającej pół godziny bitwy nad HallenWest, Piekielnik dostał w statecznik i lewe przednie skrzydło, a lider Netrolli odniósł rany w wyniku strzału z działka. Miał przestrzeloną lewą rękę, a F-35 pilotowany przez niego odniósł dotkliwe uszkodzenia w postaci "przesiekania" prawego skrzydła. Sam Lwowski odniósł gorsze rany - Wasieq przestrzelił z działa obie nogi niewiele niżej od kolan, a Salai uszkodziła prawy silnik. Przywódcy Przymierza wrócili do bazy lotniczej w CreepyTown, gdzie mimo bałaganu dali radę wylądować. Na pancerniku "Wolter" wojskowi Państw Nexusa pomogli wyjść ze Złotego 1 rannemu monarsze. Przez tydzień nie mógł chodzić, bo miał uszkodzone kości. Dzięki egzoszkieletowi, który miał na sobie podczas pilotażu, skończyło się na szczęście na lekkich w miarę ranach. Późniejsze dni obfitowały jednak w coraz śmielsze wypady, ale wtedy też odkryto położenie Enclave Capital City - stolicy Unii. Hekatomba skupisk populacji obu stron Obie strony popełniały zbrodnie wojenne. Netrolle masakrowały i zsyłały w głąb swojej przestrzeni cywili Państw, Cesarstwo strzelało do kosmolotów pasażerskich, Federacja mordowała pół-nieludzi, owoc połączenia człowieka z przedstawicielem rasy innej niż homo sapiens, a Piekło prowadziło duże obozy pracy. Same Państwa też popełniały liczne zbrodnie - palenie miast, wywożenie w głąb swojego terytorium, zsyłka do obozów pracy oraz czystki. Nawet jeńców traktowano podle. Ani Państwa, ani Przymierze o nich jakoś nie dbałoInstytucje z Centrum usiłowały wymusić na nich zapłacenie bajońskich sum za takie incydenty oraz ukarać interwencją koalicji Zakonu i jego sprzymierzeńców w ramach osłabienia ich potęgi oraz upomnienia.. Wojna była totalna, niszczono domy, fabryki, ratusze - wszystkie strategiczne i niestrategiczne cele. Operacja "Imperialny Miecz" thumb|222px|Desant na plażach na zachodzieWszechmonarcha zdecydował się przeprowadzić Operację "Imperialny Miecz" - cele były następujące: desant niedaleko CreepyTown oraz na północ od Stołecznej Enklawy Unii, zbombardowanie miast Federacji i wymuszenie wstrzymania działań wojennych, szybki atak z powietrza dzięki okrętom gwiezdnym na pozycje Netrolli oraz szybkie wdarcie się na teren Cesarstwa oraz zniszczenie stolicy tegoż państwa w jego wymiarze - Berlina. Głównym celem nie było jednak pokonanie wroga - chodziło tak naprawdę o nękanie wroga trochę mniej w dzień, ale silniej i dynamiczniej w nocy. Za pierwszorzędne cele do zniszczenia obrano lotniska oraz bazy wroga. Ataki miały przebiegać przy wykorzystaniu bombowców zarówno taktycznych, jak i strategicznych, pod silną eskortą myśliwców gwiezdnych. Ponadto bombardowania miały zacząć się o równej godzinie. Pierwsza operacja całkowicie zaskoczyła Piekło, które straciło ponad 60 procent sił na froncie. Netrolle nie miały możliwości startowania z pasów, Federacja zestrzeliła 2 z 15 kosmolotów i nie były to wcale bombowce tylko myśliwiec TIE Fighter oraz własny Łowca Nocy. Cesarstwo było przygotowane, ale również nie obyło się bez strat, niemniej tylko połowa wrogich bombowców wróciła. Najbardziej ucierpiały symbole, takie jak Aleja 10 tysięcy oraz Wielka Hala w Metropolii. W zamian za to siły Przymierza przeprowadziły nalot na miasta Państw. Zginęło w nich łącznie 270 miliardów istot zamieszkujących rozmaite planety, rannych oczywiście było więcej. Zagłada Imanathnu Gdzieś pod koniec lutego 2016 roku Przymierze zaatakowało istotny świat Imanathn, zamieszkiwany przez robotników oraz farmerów istotny dla machiny wojennej. Nie należał on ani do Wspólnoty, ani do Imperium, ale sojusznika Koalicji. Pustynna planeta została zbombardowana nuklearnie z orbity, dodatkowo przy pomocy dział okrętów kosmicznych. Na planecie ustanowiono wtedy przyczółek, a kolonia powołała grupy partyzanckie. Rząd zbiegł na Arcturus, dzięki szczęściu. Walki o tą planetę przybrały na sile, gdy niemalże zdobyto owe ciało niebieskie. Co więcej usadowiło się tam ponad 70 procent sił Przymierza. W tej sytuacji Lwowski szukał sposobu, aby raz na zawsze zniszczyć siły, by potem wykorzystać to dla rozprawienia się z wrogiem. Niestety, aby zniszczyć wroga dowódcy doszli do smutnego wniosku - trzeba było poświęcić całą planetę. Arcturus, który rozumiał co to może oznaczać, zabraniał tego, ale gdy siły szykowały się do otwarcia setek bram do Kraju, zdecydował się na to przystać. Wszechmonarcha kazał wysłać więc najpotężniejszą bombę, stworzoną kiedykolwiek w historii - Planetobójcę. Droga w produkcji budziła jednakże powszechny lęk. Kazał jednak przygotować na niedalekiej planecie siły replanetyzacyjne, których zadaniem była odbudowa planety. Kosmolot Thunderhawk, pilotowany przez samego imperatora był chroniony przez dwa republikańskie A-wingi. Zdołano ewakuować wszystkich partyzantów i pozostałych, a Ci którym kazano zostać, byli podstawionymi klonami. Zrzucona bomba deplanetyzacyjna zniszczyła Imanathn, co kosztowało ważny świat przemysłowo-rolniczy, ale zdziesiątkowało siły wrogaNajwiększe przedsiębiorstwa terraformacyjne dostają krocie na odbudowę planety i są to głównie te z Państw Nexusa.. Sforsowanie brzegów wyspy Kraj thumb|270px|Pierwsi żołnierze Państw Nexusa na plaży na południu wyspy Kraj.Brak możliwych sił defensywnych, pozbawienie żołnierzy oraz możliwego zaatakowania Nexusa z dogodnego miejsca sprawiło, że wyspa oraz Kaiserreich stał się podatny na zmasowany atak. Generał Graf van Goerher oraz lord admirał Corvo Faglio zaproponowali jednoczesne uderzenie, co zmusiłoby wroga do rozdzielenia sił. Wszechmonarcha nieco zmodyfikował plan, koncentrując główne uderzenie na archipelagu. Dla niego i wszystkich Państw Nexusa kwestią czasu było, aż Przymierze CreepyTown padnie, a koniec wojny stanie się faktem. Setki milionów żołnierzy i pojazdów desantowało się na plażach. Lotnictwo i artyleria okrętowa zdziesiątkowały obronę, a samoloty i kosmoloty starły się ze zdecydowaną wygraną Państw. Południowe terytoria Kraju oddano Unii, a siły ruszyły głównie w stronę północno-zachodnią, do Federacji oraz Netrolli, podczas gdy tereny Piekła, leżące na północny wschód od Stołecznej Enklawy nadal atakowano. W domenie Cesarstwa siły spotkały znaczący opór, nieco mniej zaawansowanej technologicznie, ale równie bitnej cywilizacji. Jednak przyczółki Imperium i Koalicji zostąły ustanowione w ciągu zaledwie godziny. Świadomi zagrożenia członkowie Przymierza zorganizowali tyle sił, ile byli w stanie, lecz tylko spowalniali marsz niezliczonych sił złożonych z klonów, piechurów, robotów bojowych oraz zmodyfikowanych pod wieloma względami istot rozumnych, które przyszły nawet z fanonu. Do walki po stronie agresorów dołączyli Kosmiczni Orkowie, Astra Militarium czy Adeptus Astartes, pochodzący z fanonu Warhammera 40k. Większość bitew stoczono w miastach, gdzie dosłownie parę centymetrów było odległością między wojskami. Podniebna bitwa nad CreepyTown thumb|266px|Thunderbolty Imperium Nexusa zbliżają się do przedmieść CreepyTownWkrótce gdy ustanowiono stałe tereny podbite przez Unię niszczono wszystko, co mogło symbolizować potęgę państw Kraju, pokazując że lepsze rządy były przed Państwami Nexusa. Wkrótce po wybudowaniu stałych baz lotniczych siły złożone z rozmaitych samolotów, kosmolotów oraz okrętów kosmicznych i powietrznych. Wielka armia lotnicza dostała jawny rozkaz - zrównać z ziemią wszystkie budynki Przymierza w jego stolicy - CreepyTown. W razie gdyby władze Wolnego Miasta zdecydowałyby się zaatakować nexusiańskie lotnictwo, rozkaz zmieniłby się wtedy na całkowite zrównanie aglomeracji z ziemią. W takim przypadku nikt stamtąd miał nie przeżyć - nawet kobiety i dzieci. Władze bowiem nadal głosiły w tej wojnie swoją neutralność i tylko dzielnice należące do Przymierza i Państw (wtedy agenci Wszechpolicji już przejęli władzę w niektórych dystryktach) można było atakować. Siły lotnicze wroga zdecydowały się w tym samym czasie zbombardować tereny CreepyTown, kontrolowane przez wroga. Poderwano piekielne Ogniobestie i Karzące Dłonie, netrollskie B-1, B-2, Tu-144, Tu-95 oraz cesarskie Dorniery 335, Junkersy 390 (odrzutowe wersje 388), a nawet wysłano do walki Flettnery 282 - śmigłowce, które Cesarstwo stworzyło jako napędzane paliwem jądrowym. Federacja nie brała udziału w bombardowaniu, ze względu na braki, jakie poczyniono podczas operacji "Imperialny Miecz". Niemniej poleciało do ochrony trochę myśliwców Szpon Wichru lub między innymi Myśliwi Przestworzy. Tak oto doszło do bitwy nad CreepyTown. Walka ta sprawiła, że mnóstwo odłamków poleciało do dzielnic neutralnych. Cywile uciekli do schronów. Nawet neutralne budynki nie mogły pozostać nietknięte, gdyż pojazdy spadały gdzie wlezie. Do walki włączyły się też netrollskie śmigłowce Mi-24, Mi-28, RAH-66 oraz AH-64. Po stronie wroga też włączyły się do walki śmigłowce i kosmokoptery, co doprowadziło do niezłej rzeźni w ciasnych uliczkach miasta. Wkrótce jednak dzielnice Przymierza zostały całkowicie obrócone w gruzy, ale podobny los spotkał te należące do frakcji Arcturusa Lwowskiego. Powstanie CreepyTown - utrata symbolu Przymierza Zwycięskie Państwa Nexusa parły naprzód, ale linia frontu nadal stała w miejscu po podniebnej walce o kluczowe miasto. Co więcej bomby uszkodziły gmach ratusza (jeśli w ogóle tak to można było nazwać), w wyniku czego neutralna dotąd władza się wściekła. Mieszkańcy zebrali broń, technologie oraz stworzyli własne proporce bojowe. Nawet mieli własne mundury, które w przyszłości dały początek Milicji Miejskiej. Władze Wolnego Miasta po kryjomu usuwały przychylnych stronom konfliktu polityków, a nawet uznały władanie Przymierza tym miastem za niegodne. Niemniej symboliczne było też usunięcie władz nexusiańskich, które w brutalny sposób obchodziły się z mieszkańcami dzielnic wroga. Paliła ona obywateli tego miasta, zabijały wszystkich oraz stawiały budowle własnej kultury. W tej sytuacji doszło do wielkiego zrywu, jednak niezbyt istotnego dla konfliktu, nazywanego Powstaniem CreepyTown, które wybuchło w pierwszej połowie marca. Czas naglił tym bardziej, że pod miasto podchodziły bataliony głównej frakcji wszechmonarchy - Imperium Nexusa. Wykorzystawszy nowatorską technologię obu stron zablokowali na niezliczony czas przestrzeń powietrzną i uniemożliwili niszczenie powstańczych budowli - tak więc wojna toczyła się tylko w tej kopule przy pomocy pozostałych śmigłowców, artylerii i pozostałych w porcie okrętów. Piechota grała główną rolę razem z kawalerią zmechanizowaną i wojskami pancernymi. Konflikt ten zakończył się zwycięstwem władz przeciwnych wojnie. Pokonali w tym samym czasie słabe siły Przymierza oraz stale rosnące w siłę eskadry śmierci Imperium. Koalicja zmuszona była się stamtąd co prędzej wycofać. Imperator wiedział, że jeżeli nie pokaże iż jest litościwy, straci poparcie w Forum Fantasia - "parlamencie" Centrum. Dlatego zmuszony był zapłacić miastu niemalże biliony za zniszczenia. Straciwszy z kolei swój symbol wrogowie Lwowskiego zmuszeni byli przenieść ją do niedalekiej miejscowości, ale nadal niewiele kilometrów od aglomeracji, która teraz była zdecydowanie neutralna. Metropolia i powstrzymanie Państw thumb|210px|Katiusze oraz reszta artylerii bombardują CollosFallStraciwszy dużą ilość ważnych strategicznie terenów gospdarczych oraz pokładów złóż, przegrywająca na wszystkich frontach oraz niemalże nie posiadająca rezerw Federacja, Cesarstwo, Piekło i Netrolle; ogółem całe Przymierze CreepyTown, mogące teraz tylko tak się nazywać, ponieważ w wyniku rebelii w mieście stracili główną siedzibę, miasto CreepyTown - chyliło się ku upadkowi. Do niewoli wzięto całkiem sporo członków Grupy Rognara, ale odbito ich dzięki połączonym wysiłkom Netrolli oraz Federacji. Cesarskie Oddziały Szturmowe zmuszone były do wycofywania się coraz częściej przez liczne straty. Walki kosmiczne oraz blokady były nieskuteczne. Nawet Piekło zmuszone było odstąpić część swojego terytorium. Dla propagatorów nexusiańskich był to jeden z momentów, kiedy zwycięstwo Państw było pewne nawet mimo ich słów. Wszechmonarcha Arcturus Lwowski zdecydował się stoczyć równej walkom Drugiej Wojny Światowej nad niebem Londynu, Moskwy, Berlina, czy Paryża wielką bitwę powietrzną - nad stolicą Federacji, Metropolią. Uznał, że zakończy to istnienie jednej frakcji, a w tym czasie pozostałe siły zmuszą Netrolle, Piekło oraz Cesarstwo do bezwarunkowej kapitulacji. W zamyśle odnośnie planu na przyszłość Netrolle, Federacja i Piekło miały zostać częścią tak zwanej Krajowej Republiki Ludowo-Demokratycznej - marionetkowego państwa Cesarstwa Nexusa. Cesarstwo zaś miało zostać rzekomo zmuszone do kapitulacji po zrzuceniu Planetobójcy na Ziemię Cesarską (nazwa nexusiańska odnośnie macierzystej planety Cesarstwa) i postawieniu ultimatum - całkowita anihilacja niedobitków, albo wspólna odbudowa domu Cesarstwa przy jednoczesnej bezwarunkowej kapitulacji. thumb|left|280px|Wojsko Państw Nexusa zdobywa Dystrykt. Fresk zamieszczony w Pałacu Nexusa, siedzibie wszechmonarchy Arcturusa LwowskiegoNa planecie stołecznej Cesarstwa kosmoloty zaatakowały mnóstwo cywilnych obiektów, głównie tych wysokich i ważnych przemysłowo. Miało to sprawić, że cywile żądaliby kapitulacji, ale efekt był dokładnie odwrotny - ludność zmobilizowała niemalże każdego do walki o swoją ojczyznę. Tymczasem Netrolle ponosiły wielkie straty, między innymi tracąc systemy radarowe. Piekło już nie mogło dominować w przestrzeni powietrznej i kosmicznej. Największe straty ponosiła z kolei Federacja, która utraciła zachodnią część kraju, a także Dystrykt. Siły powietrzne Przymierza CreepyTown zdecydowały się więc zbombardować Stołeczną Enklawę - stolicę Unii. Osłabiło to morale cywili i paru wojskowych, ale niestety sprawiło, że naloty na miasta federacyjne się wzmocniły. Najbardziej dotkliwe straty z miast ponosiła Metropolia, w której wprowadzono nieustanne bombardowania dywanowe przy pomocy bombowców strategicznych i okrętów kosmicznych. Udało im się nawet uniemożliwić do używalności Aleję 10 tysięcy. Wkrótce linia frontu istniała w takim stanie, że stolice Piekła, Netrolli, Federacji, Cesarstwa oraz nawet samych krajów wchodzących w skład Państw Nexusa nie miały ani chwili odpoczynku od bombardowań wroga. Atakowała nawet artyleria futurystyczna, współczesna, dieselpunkowa, atompunkowa, steampunkowa oraz inne tego typu jednostki wojskowe. Wydawało się wtedy, że przez wyniszczające walki o Metropolię i Ziemię Cesarską nie da się kontynuować oporu przeciwko Wielkiej Armadzie Powietrznej Nexusa. Ostatecznie jednak ludzie się pomylili - na pomoc przychodziło tak wielu ochotników, a do fabryk poszło tak wiele istot, że udało im się na jakiś czas powstrzymać wrogie siłyWszyscy, którzy włożyli całe swoje życie w pomoc wojskową i tamtych dniach obronili ważne miejsca dla Przymierza CreepyTown zostali odznaczeni najwyższym odznaczeniem swojego kraju, bez względu na to czy te dni przeżyli czy zginęli z rąk Wielkiego Układu.. Pod koniec marca 2016 roku stolica państwa Heinricha Welffa pokonała wystarczająco dużo lotnictwa, żeby odepchnąć całe armie. Netrolle nie miały tyle szczęścia - stracili stolicę, która stała się miastem na linii frontu. Piekło zdołało znacząco cofnąć linię frontu, dzięki pomocy innych grup. Jednakże planeta stołeczna Kaiserreichu została podzielona - jedna czwarta globu wpadła w ręce sił inwazyjnych frakcji Lwowskiego. Zwycięstwo nad stolicą Federacji było jednakże tym najbardziej kluczowym, gdyż ściągnęło na siebie większość sił Państw Nexusa. Przez to na froncie nie można było przysłać dodatkowych jednostek. Gdy Planetobójca był bowiem gotowy do użycia okazało się, że artyleria jest zbyt silna. Operację zniszczenia planety odwołano do czasu całkowitej neutralizacji systemu obrony gwiezdnej planety. Strata lotnictwa w bombardowaniach nie poszła jednakże również na marne - zniszczono 60 procent federacyjnych symboli dumy tegoż miasta oraz praktycznie wszystkie fabryki przemysłu ciężkiego. Porażka pod Metropolią oraz nad Ziemią Cesarską zmusiła wojska Wielkiego Układu, który był bliski zdobycia tych dwóch miejsc, do odwrotu. Pod koniec marca ściągnięto wiele rozmaitych sił, zaś Przymierze odbudowywało swoją potęgę. Kaiserreich zaczął uczestniczyć w Wojnie CreepyTown coraz częściej. Wojna pozycyjna, hybrydowa i Piekło Linii Cere thumb|234px|Katastrofa "Zielonej Patrycji"W wyniku przegranej dla Państw Nexusa bitwy o Metropolię tydzień później, 1 kwietnia doszło do głosowania w sprawie banu dla Lwowskiego na MWŚ Wiki. Wprowadzono go 2 kwietnia 2016 roku, a więc dzień po głosowaniu. Przez następne miesiące sytuacja na froncie się nie zmieniała w ogóle - nikt nie mógł zrobić kroku w przód, ani nie chciał w tył. Taka sytuacja trzymała się wiele razy. Wojna w końcu przemieniła się w hybrydową, Przymierze CreepyTown postanowiło zastosować terroryzm. 22 maja członkowie Piekła, wspomagani przez ochotników zaatakowali Pałac Nexusa, a dzień później dokonali ataku na transwymiarowiec NTDVSkrót od Nexus Transdimensional Vehicle "Zielona Patrycja" został zaatakowana i uległa zniszczeniu. Zginęło ponad 349 pasażerów i 45 członków załogi, 1174 osoby odniosły obrażenia. Pojazd sterowcopodobny leciał z planety Meridian w fanonie uniwersum WH40K należącym do Wielkiego Układu do San Myshuno w jednym z fanonów serii The Sims. Były tam cztery bomby, dwie w silnikach memowych, trzecia w przedziale pasażerskim, a czwarta - w kokpicie. Każda wybuchła w odstępie półgodzinnym. Federacja Welffowska oraz frakcja Przemka0980 domagały się kary za taki incydent. Tym transwymiarowcem leciała Ora i Dependencja JanoZazwyczaj lata między Wirgend a Graią Prime, jednak w tamtym dniu wybrała się specjalnie na zaproszenie Arcturusa i prośbę swojej starszej siostry., a także Lwowscy, czyli rodzina wszechmonarsza, dlatego zaatakowano właśnie "Zieloną Patrycję". Miarka się po tym wszystkim przebrała. Padł więc rozkaz o utworzeniu przez wywiad i kontrwywiad komórek terrorystów pro-nexusiańskich. Miały one terroryzować władzę oraz niejako zniechęcić do dalszego posyłania swoich obywateli na wojnę. Jeden z pierwszych zamachów odbył się na marszu poparcia dla istnienia Przymierza CreepyTown w Metropolii. Zginęło 114 osób, a 78 trafiło do szpitali. Inny urządzono w pociągu szybkiej kolei miejskiej w Berlinie na Ziemi Cesarskiej. Kolejna katastrofa miała miejsce w hucie na Naide, gdzie doszło do reakcji łańcuchowej. Mimo wszelkiej zaawansowanej technologii skutki wybuchu w niej brudnej bomby i dwóch reaktorów nadal istnieją. To dlatego niestety produkcja stali wysokogatunkowej i sztucznie tworzonych metali ciężkich spadła w Piekle o nawet 45 procent. Kontratak pod Astrogradem Wkrótce jednak sprawa zaczęła przybierać inny obrót - czterech Ludzi Realnych działających dla Przymierza. Zebrali armię liczącą setki tysięcy żołnierzy i maszyn, wykorzystując technologię memową, oszczerstwa na niespotykaną skalę i z zamiarem wywołania tak zwanego "masowego raka" ruszyli z Piekła do wymiarów Państw Nexusa. Byli to: Salai, przywódczyni Piekła; Slash i Rater, ochotnicy z Astrorzyńców i wreszcie Retsuunochana, liderka sił powietrznych CreepyTown. Ofensywa zorganizowała została w następujący sposób - nie brać jeńców, zniszczyć i spalić wszelkie ślady istnienia Wielkiego Układu oraz zabić Lwowskiego. Ich ofensywa sprawiła, że dotarli na teren względnie neutralny. Podszywając się pod klony Arcturusa i przekręcając jego pseudonim usiłowali sprawić, aby społeczność wikiańska zwana Astronomicanem go znienawidziła, a w najważniejszych wymiarach przeprowadzano zamachy na kluczowe i symboliczne obiekty. Siły składały się z Piekła i Netrolli, nie było żadnego wsparcia ze strony Federacji i Cesarstwa o dziwo. Wojskowi robili co mogli, ale Przymierze odnosiło sukcesy niebywałe dotąd i przełamując na ten czas patową sytuację. Sytuacja zmieniła się gdy siły wroga dotarły do istniejącego w wymiarze Garis i budowanego również w Fantazji miasta Astrograd. Ta licząca setki milionów aglomeracja będąca częścią konurbacji leżała zaledwie trzy dni drogi od wymiaru SPORE Nexus, będącego jedynym sposobem dotarcia do Pałacu Nexusa położonego w Fantazji na tak zwanej "wyspie na jeziorze". Tam zgromadzono pokaźną armię ochotników i innych organizacji razem z wielką Armią Nexusa, aby jak najdłużej ich uwikłała w konflikt. W międzyczasie wysłano poselstwo do Centrum z dowodami, że wojska dokonywały czystek etnicznych i niszczenia dziedzictwa kulturowego. Kiedy Forum Fantasia to usłyszało, wydano werdykt - tygodniowy areszt, nakaz wypłacenia bilionów dolarów odszkodowań oraz pomoc w odbudowie. Armia, po utracie swoich dowódców zaczęła się sypać, ginęli lub poddawali się kompania za kompanią wszyscy żołnierze Przymierza CreepyTown, którzy brali udział w tej akcji. W wyniku porażki pod Astrogradem ściągnięto na front sporo sił pancernych oraz eskadr astroplanów i aeroplanów. Prawdopodobny remis Państwa nie dają za wygraną i walczą, mimo zaciekłej obrony, o powrót na tą część wyspy, z której wygnano ich władcę. Opór jest jednak olbrzymi, nie mogą się przesunąć ani trochę do przodu. Jednak również Przymierze nie odnosi sukcesów - pomimo licznych walk na terenach samego Nexusa są oni skutecznie odpierani i tylko gdzieniegdzie ustanowili stałe ośrodki wojskowe. Wydaje się, że zarówno Lwowski, jak i jego wrogowie mają remis - jakikolwiek ruch by nie wykonali, nie są w stanie sforsować okopów i barykad, przez co wydaje się, że sytuacja jest taka sama, jak na obu frontach Pierwszej Wojny Światowej w 1916 roku. Inaczej mówiąc sami utknęli w martwym punkcie, nie mogąc ani przegrać, ani też wygrać. Sprzęt użyty w Wojnie CreepyTown Państwa Nexusa/Wielki Układ Jednostki Wielkiego Układu używały produkowały jedynie własne jednostki, jednak korzystały też ze zdobycznych czy tworzonych przez sprzymierzeńców. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc ich broń i pojazdy wojskowe przypominają wiele tych z gier wideo, książek, komiksów czy filmów, które znalazły się po ich stronie w wyniku podbiciu fanonów. Używają jednak też własnych jednostek, stworzonych wedle własnych wymysłów, jak Walker-truck czy Luna. Wszystko jest tutaj mieszanką oręża od Pięknej Epoki do początku XXI wieku z futuryzmem i fantastyką, posiadając w wyniku tego technologię rodem z Gwiezdnych Wojen. Wszystko jest większe, bardziej zaawansowane i silniejsze niż te rzeczy, jakie powstały w rzeczywistym świecie. Wielki Układ łączy Arkany z technologią, w ten sposób stając się śmiertelnie niebezpiecznym wrogiem na polu bitwy, nawet bez sojuszników czy też przy technologii z XX wieku. Armia Nexusa budzi trwogę swoją siłą, czy to artyleria czy broń kwantowa. Nawet czary takie jak deszcz ognia mogą wyrządzić masakrę, nie wspominając już o idealnie wtapiających się w tło i zdolnych zdjąć z odległości około 2,5 kilometrów snajperach wyposażonych w karabiny wyborowe, często wyposażone w tłumik. Przymierze CreepyTown Przymierze, w przeciwieństwie do Państw Nexusa, rzadziej używa tych rzeczy, które powstały w fanonach. Polega bardziej na własnych pomysłach, twierdząc że dzięki temu są bardziej postępowi, różnorodni oraz silniejsi. Nie są tak ujednoliceni jak luźna federacja kierowana przez wszechmonarchę - Netrolle korzystają z przedmiotów, które stworzono na przestrzeni całej historii, niezależnie czy jest dziś prymitywna czy nie. Piekło używa steampunkowej, dieselpunkowej oraz atompunkowej technologii, wiele rzeczy dymi specjalnie jak piec górniczy, aby w połączeniu z przeraźliwymi rykami silników przerazić wrogów, ale nie należy ich lekceważyć - dzięki potężnym Arkanom, szczególnie tym z ciemnej strony, potrafią urządzić rzeźnię we wrogich szeregach. Cesarstwo jest retrofuturystyczne, wiele rzeczy przypomina te z serii Fallout, ale mocno przemienione, mechy używają energii jądrowej, istnieje broń laserowa i plazmowa, a żołnierze noszą kuloodporne zbroje z neoplastaliSurowiec odkryty w Federacji przez naczelnego technika Kharleza. Jest to ulepszona wersja plastali, dużo bardziej odporna i zdolna do obrony użytkownika przed nawet najcięższym ogniem, takim jak strzał z działa laserowego z czołgu. Nie wytrzyma jednak zbyt wiele, zwłaszcza tak olbrzymiej energii kinetycznej jak tej zawartej w spadającym na ziemię meteorycie rozmiarów przyczepy kempingowej.. Najbardziej zaawansowana jest Federacja Welffowska, która ma futurystyczną technologię i zdolność tworzenia i kontrolowania anomalii na swoją korzyść. Pojazdy, takie jak bombowce strategiczne są pilotowane bezzałogowo, a artyleria może strzelać nieprzerwanie przez nawet kwadransA przynajmniej tak wynika z raportów szpiegów nexusiańskich działających na terenie Federacji.. Rebelianci z CreepyTown Frakcja rebeliantów nie miała i nigdy nie wynalazła własnej broni, używała jednak na masową skalę magii oraz oręża i jednostek zdobytego dzięki kontrabandzie, działającej przed i po wybuchu powstaniaWsparcia udzielali wojskowi nawet spoza Państw i Przymierza, ponieważ dostawcy broni zdobywali pokaźną ilość złota lub innych kosztowności. Często rebelianci rekwirowali kosztowne rzeczy, aby je sprzedawać w celu uzyskania mnóstwa pieniędzy.. Jednak wiele grup miało własne, unikatowe jednostki. Flota Miejska używała bliźniaczych pancerników Yamato II i łodzi podwodnych Cesarstwa typu XXI. Gwardia miała karabiny maszynowe i laserowe, Eskadra Wyzwolicielska z kolei pilotowała jak Komety, tak i Thunderbolty. Najważniejsze operacje *Obustronna agresja - jednoczesny atak zarówno Netrolli, jak i Imperium. Rozpoczęło to wojnę, choć wówczas trwała tylko między tymi frakcjami. Podczas walk użyto nawet gdzieniegdzie broni nuklearnej. Netrolle zyskiwały przewagę, ale monarchia konstytucyjna również nie była przegrana, bowiem udało jej się podpuścić siły do ataku większości jednostek na Nowy Walerianburg, miasto odpowiednio przygotowane na bolesne powitanie "barbarzyńskiej frakcji". *Bitwa w Nowym Walerianburgu - jedno z ważniejszych starć między Imperium, a Netrollami. Wskutek tego po stronie wszechmonarchy opowiedziała się większość Wspólnoty i wiele państw spoza niej. W wyniku tego proklamowano Koalicję Nexusa, czołową grupę militarną tego bloku polityczno-militarnego. Kosztem zwycięstwa nad Netrollami było zniszczenie niemal całego miasta Nowy Walerianburg. *Bitwa pod Alicetown - jedna z najbardziej decydujących bitew. Wszechmonarcha stracił w niej ponad połowę sił Koalicji Nexusa, samemu ledwie uchodząc z życiem. W wyniku tego po stronie Netrolli stanęły Cesarstwo oraz Piekło, dając pokaźną siłę magiczną i technologie futurystyczne, jak wysoce zaawansowane jednostki przeznaczone do walki gwiezdnej. *Bitwa o Avintulę - pierwsza bitwa, w której po stronie Przymierza walczyło Piekło. Uniemożliwiło ono kontratak Koalicji oraz ustanowiło na planecie przyczółek, dzięki czemu zdobyto stację klasy Ulnar - wielki, gwiezdny portal umożliwiający przeniesienie się z jednego wymiaru do drugiego. Avintula jednak nawiązała zbrojną walkę partyzancką, a nawet wypowiedziała posłuszeństwo nowym władcom. *Bitwa o Ortę - decydująca bitwa, w której użyto świeżo opatentowanej bomby memowej. Doprowadziło do zjednoczenia frakcji sprzyjających Wspólnocie i Koalicji razem z tymi dwoma, dzięki czemu powołano Państwa Nexusa, składające się z państw Wspólnoty, Koalicji oraz ich sojuszników, którzy pozostali autonomiczni. Uniemożliwiło to wdarcie się frakcji wroga na teren Nexusa głębiej, aż do Arcturusa, stolicy Imperium oraz jednej z głównych siedzib wszechmonarchy. *Operacja "Imperialny Miecz" - szereg operacji, mających na celu wyeliminowanie lotnictwa wroga oraz przemysłu. W wyniku tego zniszczono wiele lotnisk, fabryk, hal produkcyjnych, szpitali oraz baz wojskowych Przymierza przy jednocześnie dużych stratach samolotów. Operacja ta przebiegała głównie przy użyciu jednostek imperialnych, które często kierowane były przez wszechmonarchę osobiście będącego na kosmolocie lub okręcie kosmicznym. Doprowadziło to do ryzyka desantu na wyspę oraz przełamania blokad w kosmosie, które chroniły Ziemię Cesarską (stolicę Cesarstwa) i Ziemię Krajową (miejsce istnienia wyspy Kraj). *Zagłada Imanathnu - bitwa, w której użyto Planetobójcy, potężnej bomby zdolnej do zniszczenia całych planet. Bitwa ta zaczęła się od patowej sytuacji na planecie Imanathn, gdzie Przymierze postanowiło jakoś powstrzymać Arcturusa Lwowskiego. Niestety, wszystkie tamtejsze siły i klony tych, którzy zostali ewakuowani potajemnie przez Wielki Układ, zginęli po spuszczeniu na ciało niebieskie tej broni. Zaowocowało to późniejszym projektem odbodowy planety, ale straty były wielkie po obu stronach. Rozpoczęło to desant na plaże Kraju i powierzchnię Ziemi Cesarskiej, co przerodziło się w istną rzeź. *Bitwa nad CreepyTown - wielka walka, pomiędzy Państwami Nexusa, a resztkami wielkich sił Przymierza CreepyTown. Głównie była to bitwa z masowym wykorzystaniem artylerii, lotnictwa, wojsk zmechanizowanych, pancernych oraz okrętów kosmicznych. Zakończyła się rozgromieniem sił wroga i zajęciem połowicznym miasta, gdyż druga część należała nadal do Przymierza. Ostatecznie w wyniku powstania mieszkańców miasta doszło do separacji, zrzucenia z siebie możliwości patrzenia biernie na walki obu grup oraz uznania siebie za grupę neutralną całkowicie. W wyniku tego wszechmonarcha kazał zniszczyć "resztki sił Netrolli, dawną potęgę Piekła, wciąż istniejącą potężną machinę wojenną Kaiserreichu i rozgniecenia ledwie żyjącej armii Federacji". Słowa te, wypowiedziane w pierwszej połowie marca wywołały masową reorganizację oraz odbudowę sił Przymierza, które jak nigdy wcześniej było tak zawzięte, aby powstrzymać Wielki Układ i jego imperatora. *Bitwa o Federację - decydująca walka, w której użyto artylerii i lotnictwa. Batalia toczyła się nad Metropolią. W jej wyniku odparto wojska Lwowskiego, a pomogły głównie siły Cesarstwa, które same broniły macierzystej planety, nazywanej przez wszechmonarchę Ziemią Cesarską. Walka ta uniemożliwiła ostatecznego triumfu wrogowi, chociaż zniszczono wiele budowli. Uszkodzono bądź zniszczono ponad 60 procent symboli narodowych Federacji, istniejących w formie budynków, życie straciły tysiące obywateli federacyjnych, zarówno ludzi, jak i nie-ludzi. Zwycięstwo uchroniło również Ziemię Krajową - planetę gdzie znajdował się archipelag - przed całkowitym podbiciem przez Państwa Nexusa oraz powstaniem marionetkowej Krajowej Republiki Ludowo-Demokratycznej. Dowódcy Państwa Nexusa/Wielki Układ *Arcturus Lwowski - wszechmonarcha Wielkiego Układu oraz imperator Unii, uważany za groźnego wroga Kraju i Cesarstwa, wyjątkowo przebiegły, agresywny w polityce, zaborczy jeśli chodzi o terytoria i chłodno kalkulujący. Wszechmonarcha nie spocznie, póki nie zostanie zniszczony wszelki anarchizm i sprzeciw wobec jego ideologii, w której Fantazja przetrwa tylko i wyłącznie zjednoczona pod sztandarem jego frakcji, czy to jako protektoraty, marionetki, państwa bluszczowe lub po prostu prowincje. Dzięki swoim zagrywkom i mądrości jest bogatym i wpływowym człowiekiem. Ukazuje się ludziom jako dżentelmen i przystojny mężczyzna w wieku nastoletnim, jednak jest to tylko kostium pod którym kryje się potwór większy nawet od Salai. *Ora Jano - kanclerz Państw Nexusa, czyli osoba pełniąca funkcje premiera Wielkiego Układu. Jest prawą ręką wszechmonarchy, przewodniczy Wielkiej Radzie Nexusa, jak również jako jedna z niewielu istot nie-Twórców ma mandat poselski w Forum Fantasia. Podczas Wielkiej Krucjaty Nexusiańskiej została odznaczona Platynowym Sztandarem Chwały, zaś za działania na rzecz umocnienia na arenie międzymarzeniowej pozycji Układu trzykrotnie odznaczono ją Orderem Czerwonego Sztandaru i uczyniono członkinią Zakonu Podwiązki dzięki czemu tytułuje się ją jako Lady Kanclerz Nexusa Ora Jano. *Arcynadkomisarz Urs Matasariowicz - *Graf van Goerher - *Meredith Marion Markson - Przymierze CreepyTown *Wasieq - *Heinrich Welff - lider Federacji, swego czasu polubił i darzył szacunkiem wszechmonarchę Nexusa. Gdy doszło do wojny pozostawał neutralny, zmuszony był przystać do Przymierza tylko dlatego, iż ludność domagała się zemsty na Wielkim Układzie za uwięzienie i stracenie przez Wszechpolicję oficerów federacyjnych wówczas przebywających tam jako misja dyplomatyczna. Welff od tamtego czasu żałuje decyzji, lecz uważa że wybrać mniejsze zło. *Salai - *Przemek0980 - *Aracz - Rebelianci z CreepyTown *Stanislausa - kobieta o nieznanej historii. Jest ruda i ma niebeskie oczy, na dodatek jes piegowata. Co więcej ujawniła tylko swój pseudonim, jakim posługiwała się na kanałach radiowych. Dowódczyni sił morskich podczas buntu, przebywała na okręcie Mare Internum, podobnym do szwedzkiego pancernika z XVII wieku. *Retsuunochana - wielki wróg Arcturusa Lwowskiego, walczyła jako najemnik w szeregach Przymierza, dopóki nie zaczęli zyskiwać władzy totalitarnej nad miastem. Po wyzwoleniu miasta wspiera jego wrogów, dając im pieniądze oraz puszczając w Internet rozmaite hasła propagandowe skierowane przeciwko wszechmonarsze i Wielkiemu Układowi. Dowodziła Gwardią, czyli siłami lądowymi. *Renzan - lider Eskadry Wyzwolicielskiej, której skład stanowiły pojazdy latające oraz kosmiczne w liczbie od kilkunastu, do w najlepszych momentach kilkudziesięciu. Zestrzelony trzy razy przez Państwa Nexusa i dwa przez Przymierze przeżył walkę, jednak postanowił dowodzić z gwiezdnego okrętu flagowego typu Esesch. Strony konfliktu Państwa Nexusa/Wielki Układ *Koalicja Nexusa - *Wspólnota Nexusa - *Stalkerzy Kalashera - *Ochotnicy z grupy Sergiusza KaSZuBa - *Ochotnicze Korpusy Posiłkowe - Przymierze CreepyTown *Federacja - *Netrolle - *Piekło - *Cesarstwo - *Ochotnicze Hufce i Regimenty - Rebelianci z CreepyTown *Flota Miejska - *Eskadra Wyzwolicielska - *Gwardia - Ciekawostki *Nazwy "Szpon Wichru" lub "Łowca Nocy" to kodowe nazwy, używane dla samolotów Przymierza przez sztaby Państw. Tak samo postępuje Przymierze, które myśliwiec imperialny F-199 "Scorpio" nazywa "Steam". *W wielu bitwach, gdy żołnierzom brakowało amunicji, chwytali oni wrogi oręż. Nieraz żołnierze Związku Nexusa chwytali AK-12, a Federacyjne Siły Zbrojne, czy jak one się nazywają, miały karabin boltowy M-500 "Swordfish" (nazywany przez nich Rybą Mieczem). *W wyniku wojny Przymierze CreepyTown wykradło całkiem sporo technologii odnośnie osłon plazmowych oraz budowy wysoko rozwiniętej SI, co pozwoliło zredukować liczbę ofiar. Jednak Państwa Nexusa wykradły też inne technologie, między innymi kontroli i tworzenia anomalii, albo wyjątkowo potężnego magicznie oręża. Przypisy Kategoria:Świat Fantazji Kategoria:Wojny